


True Romance

by Pussyhands



Series: Dumb Kids [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Dennis Reynolds, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Choking, Eating Disorders, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Mac McDonald, at least as much fluff as these assholes are capable of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyhands/pseuds/Pussyhands
Summary: “I don’t wanna hurt you”Mac says, and the thought of that makes Dennis laugh“You could never hurt me”He says. And he can see by Mac’s face that he takes it as a compliment. But Dennis wishes he could, wishes he would.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Dumb Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	True Romance

Dennis is laying in bed, contemplating getting up to face the day. No, absolutely not. From the kitchen comes the stench of various high calorie foods burning at the same time. Mac’s making breakfast.

Now he’s knocking on his bedroom door. 

“Deeeennis! Deeeennis! Come out and have breakfast bro, I made pancakes!”

Oh lord, not burnt pancakes again. Anyways, Mac should remember that Dennis doesn’t eat breakfast on odd days, but of course he doesn’t remember, of course his tiny little brain can’t hold onto that very simple piece of information. Or maybe he does remember, and he’s playing dumb just to get Dennis to eat something. Dennis thinks he likes that explanation even less. 

Mac barges in, since Dennis isn’t answering, and Dennis wonders why he never remembers to lock his door. 

“Dude you gotta eat something, we’ve got that stupid scam with the babies and the oil or whatever today, you need your strength”

Mac, as always, is making show of his abysmal understanding of today’s scheme, which involves no oil and certainly no babies, but Dennis lets it slide. There are more pressing annoyances to be dealt with. There are days in which Dennis physically cannot get out of bed. The thought of going out into the world, of seeing people, that will therefore see him, see he exists, has a body, a name, a presence in the world, is too much for him, and all he can do is stay in bed, scrolling mindlessly through his phone, until the feeling subsides. Sometimes it’ll take minutes, but mostly it takes hours, sometimes days, a few times, weeks. 

Mac knows about this, of course he knows, they’ve lived together for more than twenty years. 

“Is it one of those days?”

He asks, upon seeing Dennis’ face. 

“That’s ok though, I’ll bring the pancakes to you!”

So annoying. Usually Mac lets him stew in bed alone. It’s because of what happened yesterday, Dennis thinks. Just a small fainting spell. Oh God that sounds like something a Victorian spinster would do. Just a fall, and a short loss of consciousness. That’s all, it’s nothing. 

Dennis can hear a pan drop and then Mac cursing in the kitchen. He’s too tired to even care. When did he get so old? It’s even more aggravating because Mac seems to be aging backwards. People twenty years younger than him, men and women, turn their heads to stare at him in public. Mac doesn’t even notice, but Dennis does, every time, and every time it makes his blood boil. Not just because Mac’s getting the attention Dennis craves, but because of the vague sense of proprietorship he feels towards Mac. Mac existing in the world, apart from him, doing stuff without him, laughing at other people’s jokes, touching other people’s arms, has become unbearable to him, in the same way Dee existing without him is. Dennis knows it’s not normal, and he would never tell another soul. Just one more secret for his collection. No one will ever fully know Dennis, and sometimes he’s ok with that, but mostly he’s not. 

Presently Mac’s coming through the bedroom door with a tray Dennis didn’t even know they had. 

“I brought the least burnt ones, you’ll have to eat around the black parts though” 

Before he can say anything, Mac is pouring a ridiculous amount of maple syrup onto five sad, flat looking pancakes. Dennis winces. That’s 52 calories for each tablespoon, and Mac’s probably dumped about ten times that on his plate. Dennis tries not to look as he sips his coffee. At least the coffee’s decent, less than five calories right there. But Mac’s scrunching up his face, like he wants to say something but is afraid to get it out. 

“You gotta eat the pancakes too, Dennis”

He finally says, softly, like he’s trying not to upset him. Dennis knows he should feel insulted by Mac talking to him as if he‘s a finicky toddler, but he doesn’t. He feels something like a warmth inside, and it’s that warmth that makes him ask

“Can you feed them to me?”

It’s different that way, it’s a small loophole. If he isn’t the one putting the food in his mouth, he’s not really weak and undisciplined. He’s just a victim of circumstances, really. 

“Sure” Mac says with the tiniest smile, that wants to be a full on ear to ear grin. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, Mac has fed Dennis plenty of times, starting when he was in college and Mac came for a surprise visit, found him laying on the bed, pale and looking so impossibly young and vulnerable, like he was only fourteen. But it’s the first time since Mac came out. Slowly, the pieces of their old routine are falling back into place. It feels new now though, everything feels different, and maybe that’s not so bad, Dennis thinks for the first time. 

Mac cuts a small piece of pancake, carefully avoiding the burnt parts (which take up a good third of each pancake Dennis thinks, hopeful. That’s like a third less calories). Mac opens his mouth, just a tiny bit, just a reflex, as he puts the fork to Dennis’ lips. 

The pancakes, by any other metric, are atrocious, just as anything Mac has ever cooked. But Dennis hasn’t eaten since Sunday, and a moan escapes his throat, reveling in the sweetness of the syrup. Dennis closes his eyes in bliss, as Mac keeps feeding him, savoring each mouthful, letting the fork linger in his mouth a little longer than necessary. For once in his life, Dennis isn’t putting on a show. He’s genuinely lost in the pleasure of eating, and he doesn’t even realize the way Mac’s looking at him until he’s done and opens his eyes. Mac has the same face he makes when he’s watching a particularly badass motorcycle trick. Complete awe, eyes wide and mouth half open. 

What happens next hasn’t happened since Mac came out. Dennis leans his head forward and plants the softest kiss on Mac’s lips. Mac’s eyes widen, and Dennis caresses his face, which is in the form of a question now, and Dennis knows the question, because he knows Mac better than he knows himself. Dennis also knows the answer, because he’s getting to know himself better too, and so he goes in for another kiss, deepening, leading because Mac seems uncharacteristically careful, subdued, as if Dennis could break in half. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you” 

Mac says, and the thought of that makes Dennis laugh 

“You could never hurt me”

He says. And he can see by Mac’s face that he takes it as a compliment. But Dennis wishes he could, wishes he would. And that’s all the reassurance Mac needs, because he’s practically throwing the tray on the floor and he’s kissing Dennis passionately, violently, and Dennis feels he can barely breath. He breaks off and looks into Mac’s blissful eyes. 

“I need you to fuck me up Mac”

Mac’s eyes widen, he’s such a cartoon character, Dennis thinks. Does he know he’s so transparent? Does he even care? At least he’s smart enough not to question it. He just throws himself on top of Dennis, crushing him against the headboard, kissing and sucking and biting, grinding against Dennis like a horny teenager. That’s the Mac Dennis knows, that’s the Mac Dennis can fuck. Mac is grabbing him roughly by the arms now, pulling him into a laying position, and he never felt so heavy on Dennis before. Not even when he was “cultivating mass”. Having Mac on top of him feels like being crushed by a mountain, like being tiny, like not being anything at all. It’s all Dennis has ever wanted. Mac’s panting into his neck, almost like a prayer 

“You’re so pretty Den, you’re so perfect. I wanna... wanna fuck you open. Wanna cum inside you baby please wanna tear your ass apart”

The slutty moan that escapes from Dennis’ mouth is all he needs. He knows what Dennis wants. He roughly flips him over and clumsily pulls his sweatpants down to his knees. 

“Baby I’m gonna fuck you so hard and good, I’m gonna fucking destroy you” 

And just like that, he knees Dennis’ legs open, making his sweatpants dig into his thighs. Mac spits on Dennis’ ass and screws two finger into him in one go, up to the second knuckle. Dennis sobs into the pillow below him. Completely crushed by Mac’s other arm across his back, pinning him down by the nape of his neck, unable to move, to get away. Dennis likes it when it hurts, he doesn’t care who. Mac’s spiting into his hand and slicking up his cock. Mac knows there’s lube in the nightstand, but he doesn’t care, cause he’s gonna fuck this motherfucker open. 

(He didn’t use to want to hurt Dennis so bad. What happened? Dennis happened. Pushing his boundaries until there were none left)

Mac props Dennis’ ass up a little higher and pushes the tip of his dick inside, at the same time pulling his fingers out. Dennis isn’t prepped enough, but he knows Dennis needs it like this, he needs to feel it the next day. Needs to feel it. Mac needs for Dennis to feel it too. He’ll remember him as long as the pain lasts. 

“You don’t let no one else hurt you like this don’t you. Don’t let no one else give you what you need. I love how you feel baby you’re so tight, you’re so perfect Dennis. No one like you. No one”

The shock of pain floors Dennis, as Mac’s dick tears his insides up, like his whole body is being ripped in two, fucked into oblivion. He closes his eyes tightly but he doesn’t try to evade the pain. He wants to feel every moment. Mac starts fucking him roughly, grabbing his hips so hard he’s going to have hand shaped bruises tomorrow. With every thrust inside Dennis can feel Mac’s revenge, decades in the making. He can feel every indignity he’s ever subjected Mac to. 

Dennis is jerking himself off, all sweaty and red, lips swollen, like he’s in a deep trance. Like he’s in heat. That’s when Mac puts his hands around his neck and chokes him, so hard Dennis has a fleeting thought that he should panic. Instead he cums all over his own chest and stomach, keening into Mac with chocked, silent sobs. Mac cums second, because he’ll always come second, with a couple of deep thrusts and Dennis’ name on his lips, voice gruff and wanton, shooting into Dennis like that’s where he’s supposed to be, like that’s his only place in the world. Deep inside Dennis’ guts. 

Mac and Dennis are laying on Dennis’ bed, in Dennis’ room, looking up at the ceiling. Dennis’ whole body aches. Pain don’t hurt. Patrick Swayze said that in Road House, and Dennis thinks about it a lot. 

“You enjoy that?” 

Mac asks. And it’s a genuine question, but to Dennis it sounds accusatory, it sound like “you enjoy getting hurt so much that you make me do it? You enjoy getting me into hell?”. He looks over at Mac and he’s looking at him so earnest and eager, like a dog with a ball in his mouth, waiting for his master to throw it and tell him that he’s a good boy. The best boy. So Dennis can be honest, he can peel back all these layers of makeup. But only for a second, and only here. Alone, with Mac.

“Mac I love it”

They hold hands, laying side by side. If they were different people, Dennis thinks, it might even be romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 14
> 
> This serie’s gonna be angst, full penetration, then angst, full penetration, angst, full penetration, and it goes on and on until the series just sort of ends.


End file.
